In audio systems, beamforming refers to techniques that are used to isolate audio from a particular direction. Beamforming may be particularly useful when filtering out noise from non-desired directions. Beamforming may be used for various tasks, including isolating voice commands to be executed by a speech-processing system.
Speech recognition systems have progressed to the point where humans can interact with computing devices using speech. Such systems employ techniques to identify the words spoken by a human user based on the various qualities of a received audio input. Speech recognition combined with natural language understanding processing techniques enable speech-based user control of a computing device to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. The combination of speech recognition and natural language understanding processing techniques is commonly referred to as speech processing. Speech processing may also convert a user's speech into text data which may then be provided to various text-based software applications.
Speech processing may be used by computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, kiosks, and a wide variety of other devices, such as those with beamforming capability, to improve human-computer interactions.